


【冬盾】最后的任务

by yes9096



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes9096/pseuds/yes9096
Summary: 在最终战后，史蒂夫和巴基终于过上了属于自己的生活。在对的地点、对的时间。* 复仇者联盟4创造了无数个新的宇宙，这是属于我的其中一个。





	【冬盾】最后的任务

 

 

“你总是知道去哪里找我。”

看到巴基凭空出现在自己新房间里的时候，史蒂夫早就知道：这家伙会来的。

“花了点时间，希望我没有来得太晚。”巴基按了一下那个黑色手环，瞬间那身制服就消失了，变回普通的衣服。但以防万一，他仍然套了件外套，免得预估错了时间地点，那些还沉浸在战争胜利的喜悦的人会被金属手臂吓到。

“不早不晚，刚刚好。”史蒂夫笑道，“刚租下这个房子，整理好家具，准备过几天安生日子。”

然后你就来了。你是我从天而降的礼物。

“让我猜猜——”巴基看了下这个全新的房间。这个房间并没有太过宽敞，一厅一室，布置风格倒是和美国队长在二十一世纪的家有点相似，“你把所有宝石都还了，还有那个锤子，对吗？”

“当然。我从不搞砸任务。”

“好吧，那美国队长接下来有什么计划？”

尽管房间里只有他们两个人，史蒂夫仍然用食指贴住嘴唇，“嘘——美国队长刚刚在对抗纳粹的战争中英勇捐躯。我是史蒂夫，来自布鲁克林。”

然后他们一同笑起来。

 

**

 

史蒂夫终于去还了那支舞。那个在他低迷时期陪伴他度过的坚强女人，在见到他的那一瞬间还是忍不住嚎啕大哭起来。有些心照不宣，佩姬在得知他来自未来的时候，并没有过问太多其他的事情。他们尽情享受了那支舞，那短暂的十分钟仿佛过了足足一个世纪。

“一切都会变好的，对吗？”佩姬抱住他，“我们从来没有停止过找你。”

“我知道……你们所做的一切，我都知道。”所以我来了，史蒂夫笑着安慰她，“有很多事情我无法告诉你，也希望你能保守我来过的这个秘密。但一切……最终都会变好。”

 

你们会找到我，我们也会在未来见面。

 

**

 

适应了二十一世纪的新科技后再回到过去，总会有不习惯的时候。不得不说，史蒂夫被后人创造的便利养刁了胃口，过去无聊的电视节目和娱乐活动让他失去兴致：原本他真的以为，自己是个过时之人。现在，他宁愿和巴基躺在天台上聊天，聊他们的小时候，聊重逢后那些分别的日子，聊那个众人消失的五年……有时候也聊前苏联，聊那些肮脏的任务，当然，说得最多的还是关于复仇者们的事情。

因为巴基感兴趣。过去史蒂夫从来没有交过那么多朋友——巴基不得不说，有那么一阵子，他确实有点失落。但他现在不会了。

 

史蒂夫在离家两条街的一家餐厅找到了一份工作。一开始只是很简单的端端盘子、拖拖地板，必要时当半个安保。后来，他在一次无意中给了厨子一点小建议后（实际上是在二十一世纪学来的），他也时不时会出入一下厨房。

没有了“任务”，史蒂夫的生活变得更加规律。休假的时候，他会清洗好衣服和床单，等待那个尽情加入美国建设的同居人一起晚饭。巴基偶尔会在工地搬搬抬抬，那些天换下来的衣服都是脏兮兮的。更多的时候他会在剧场门口给别人当保镖，操着浓重的口音，掩饰自己来路不明的身份。

很简单，也很快乐。

他们跟着战后重建的美国人，尽情呼吸着这儿的空气。回到这里的那一刻起，史蒂夫已经不是“美国队长”了，这个世界暂时也不需要美国队长。尽管仍然有不少麻烦问题要解决，尽管史蒂夫和巴基也时不时会动手揍那些地痞流氓，甚至卷入不必要的小争斗，但这个城市仍然和平，幸福，大家沉浸在战争结束的喜悦中，努力开始新的生活。史蒂夫挑了一个最让他满意的时间。他可以去平静地看待这个世界，看待它并不完美的美好。

 

但偶尔史蒂夫仍然会在半夜惊醒。他起身，去厨房倒一杯水，慢慢平复噩梦带来的后遗症。然后那个男人就会从房间里跟出来，紧紧抱着他，安抚他。他们会在黑暗的房间里拥抱，接吻，然后来一场再也没有力气做梦的性爱。他们肢体交缠，陷入这个世界最甜蜜的时刻。巴基进入他的时候总是非常温柔，仿佛在对待什么稀世珍宝，但这些时候，史蒂夫喜欢更狠一点的。

 

“我又梦见你了。”史蒂夫把头靠在巴基的肩窝处。夏天很热，没有冷气，他们把被子踢掉，仍然止不住地冒汗喘气，“可能是在为克格勃干脏活的时候。那个你……不记得我。”

巴基把他圈在怀里，一下一下地轻轻拍着他的肩膀。那个时候的他，没有任何记忆，没有自我，当然也不记得美国队长。“他”不止一次造访史蒂夫的梦境，多数时候是美好的，有时候也会让他的情人陷入噩梦。

“现在你感觉好点儿了吗？”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，“前些天，我在厨房里站着洗碗的时候，也时不时会想到这个时空里的另一个你。”

那个巴基·巴恩斯——冬日战士——从火车上摔下在茫茫白雪、被九头蛇捡走的可怜的男人，此刻也许躺在某个实验台上，遭受着非常人能够忍受的痛苦；也许已经被冰冻起来，关在某个不见天日的机器里。只要一想到这个画面，史蒂夫的胃像被浇了滚烫的水一般难受，五脏六腑蜷成一团。

史蒂夫那么想要代替他，拥抱他，亲吻他，哪怕那个男人失去了所有的记忆，他仍然是史蒂夫最珍视的人。

“可我在这儿。”

巴基握住史蒂夫的手。他让史蒂夫摊开掌心，引导他贴向自己的胸口。咚咚，咚咚。运动后还未完全平复的、略快的心跳，是那么强而有力。这是他活着的证明，是他存在于这一刻的最好的证据。于是他又重复了一遍，“我在这儿——在你身边。我一直都在。”

“巴基……”

“史蒂夫，你不必勉强所有事情都变得完美。”人类是如此贪婪，只要有人存在的地方，总会有纷争，会有流血，会有夺取不完的利益。没有九头蛇，也会有其他人。美国队长也好，复仇者们也罢，尽管是神，也无法解决这个世界上所有的事情。那是人类与生俱来的恶。但人类也创造了不计其数的美好。

“我明白，事情最后都会变好的。”史蒂夫擦掉眼角的湿润，“我……并不是自大到相信自己能拯救整个世界。我想要守护对于我来说重要的人，那是我最初的、也是最后的愿望。”

“让我猜猜你现在在想什么乱七八糟的事情——你在想，偷偷把这个时空的巴基救下来。你知道卡特和斯塔克会帮你照顾好他，神盾局也不再成为喂养九头蛇的温床。然后斯塔克可以有个安稳的晚年，享受二十一世纪的创造，享受他那个自大又善良的儿子建造起来的新工业世界……你在想这个，我猜得对吗？”

“差不多……”史蒂夫说，我知道，你永远最懂我。

“对于霍华德的事情，我很抱歉……不，我并不是想让你难过，你知道的。那是我的过去，也是他即将面对的未来。这永远不能被原谅。但是，史蒂夫——”巴基换了一种语气，“如果是那样，这个时空的巴基，就会和他的史蒂夫错过了。现在的你我拥有彼此，却让那个他永远失去了和你再次相遇的机会。”

“我们可以——”

“提前把冰在海洋深处的你找到，对吗？这当然可以，史蒂夫。那么他永远无法认识复仇者。他会错过你这一辈子最重视的朋友们。这个时空没有了复仇者，也许有人永远不会对家人敞开心扉，也许有人仍然独自在街头寻找自我，也许有人永远解不开心结……想想娜塔莎，她说过她最快乐的时光，是和你们在一起的那段日子。我们无法预测他们的未来是好是坏，但你必须想好，你这么做，会改变这里所有人的命运。”

我们无法确保被改变的未来对于他们来说，一定如同想象中那么好。

史蒂夫怎么会不知道呢。他知道的，所以他们两个人仿佛布鲁克林的两缕幽魂，存在于世，却又平凡得仿佛不存在。只要他们愿意，他们马上可以抹去所有存在过的痕迹，回到那个他们来的地方。

“我知道无论我做什么，那个时空的托尼和娜塔莎……还有那些失去的人，也永远回不来了。”史蒂夫吸了吸鼻子。他那么贪心，想要每个人都过得很好。但那不可能，那些未曾谋面的人们，仍然要面对来自未知的劫难。

“史蒂夫……史蒂夫。”被掌心感受着的心跳慢慢平复下来了，巴基松开了他的手，把他紧紧圈进怀里，“我不想干涉你的决定。但你要记得：无论你决定做什么，我永远都在。”

 

**

 

最终他们还是决定让事情如常发生。那确实困扰了史蒂夫一段时间，他翻了很多书籍，看了不少关于心理学和物理学的资料。他阅读报纸，关心佩姬和霍华德他们对这个世界做的一切。他花了很长一段时间对自己妥协。整个过程中，巴基没有再说过什么：他只是如常去工作，带着脏兮兮的衣服回家，和史蒂夫一起吃饭，偶尔在假日一起看个电影。

那是一个平常的周末深夜，巴基带着伤回到家——酒馆里的客人起了冲突，他在拉架的时候被划了几刀。他轻轻翻进屋里，找绷带和酒精。他手脚很轻，可史蒂夫还是闻着血腥味醒来。

“太久没有打架，手生了，怕控制不住力度。”巴基自嘲道，“不是什么大事。”

史蒂夫帮他仔细包扎完，把沾了血迹的衣服扔进洗衣篓，“经理给你放了几天假？”

“三天，他说让我把伤养好为止。”巴基转过身来，“不过得考虑换一份工作了，我不太喜欢他们老是好奇我的左手。”

“巴基——”

史蒂夫像是下定了什么决心，他直直看向男人的眼睛，“我现在……好像可以理解托尼那番话的意思了。”

 

**

 

从四十年代到七十年代，他们静静感受时间的流淌。岁月最终还是在他们身上留下了痕迹。

“差不多就是今天了，如果我没记错的话。”史蒂夫坐在沙发上，看着日历笑了笑，“我和托尼会潜入那个见鬼的地方，拿走魔方和皮姆粒子。”他再次和佩姬擦身而过，而托尼解开了对霍华德的心结。这多么有趣，这个时空中，会同时存在三个美国队长：一个沉睡在海底，一个在基地鬼鬼祟祟却准备拯救世界，而他自己，坐在布鲁克林的家里，悠闲地度过这个假日。

“这是一个值得纪念的日子，将改变很多人的一生。”巴基从冰箱拿出牛奶，“你是为了这个才选择今天休假的吗？”

“噢不，只是天气预报说今天天气应该不错。年纪大了，也比以前容易累了。我想出去走走。”

“队长的命令。那么，在我们出发之前，我有个东西要给你。”

 

巴基放下手中的活儿，他走到柜子前面，摸出一个小盒子。史蒂夫突然感觉到一阵心悸。他们永远那么默契，也许在这一刻也是。

“我放在这儿有一段时间了，一直找不到合适的机会。”巴基走到史蒂夫面前，单膝跪下，“虽然我们彼此心照不宣过了那么多年，但我不想我们有任何遗憾——”

他打开那个小盒子，里面是一对简单的对戒：没有繁复的花纹，没有钻石，甚至可以称得上并不值钱。但他知道史蒂夫会喜欢的。

“你愿意和我结婚吗，史蒂文·罗杰斯先生？”

史蒂夫捧住他的脸。他抚摸岁月在情人脸上留下的纹路，一遍又一遍地亲吻他的额头。

“——我愿意，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯先生——我愿意。”

 

他们彼此交换戒指，亲吻了自己的新郎。明明已经度过了那么漫长的岁月，有过争吵，有过困惑，有过激烈的性爱，也有过甜蜜的温存，他们在日复一日的柴米油盐中，那些激情应该早已平复。但这一刻，他们却依旧心跳如雷，仿佛那个二十年代，他们在一切还没开始的时候，那个懵懂又青春的自己。他们扯下沙发垫，在破旧的家里玩无聊的游戏。那里有他和巴基拥有的过去，现在，他们仍然拥有彼此。

那是最初的、他们彼此都还没意识到的悸动。而现在，他们亲手写下了故事的后续。

“还想出去走走吗，我的史蒂夫？”

“当然，这是一个值得庆祝的日子。”史蒂夫与他两手交握，“你知道，离这儿不远有个教堂。现在过去，我们还赶得上我预约好的晚饭。”

 

**

 

他们平安无事地度过了一个又一个早晨，一年又一年。美国队长老了，冬日战士也是。

“你该回去了。”终于在一个平凡的早晨，巴基对他说，“别忘了给山姆带礼物。”

史蒂夫顿了顿。他知道的，在那个他来的时间点，美国队长还有最后的任务，“今晚就走。你记得离开之前收拾好这个屋子，好让之后史蒂夫租下来的时候，一切还是好好的。”

“我当然知道。”巴基与他紧紧拥抱。明明已经那么老了，他的手劲还是那么大，“我会想你的。”

“我在未来等你。”

史蒂夫按下手环的那一刻，巴基笑了。

 

**

 

史蒂夫坐在湖边。他亲手把盾牌交给了山姆——他知道巴基就在他背后。史蒂夫也知道，他很快就会去找自己。

“过来坐坐吧，巴基。”山姆很识趣地离开了这儿。史蒂夫拍了拍身边的空位，朝那个仍然年轻的巴基微笑。他的动作变慢了，“让我好好看看你。”

巴基如愿坐了下来，“为什么不和山姆谈论‘她’？”

“我不能说。”史蒂夫还是在微笑，“无论是猜对，还是猜错。”

巴基端详着年迈的史蒂夫。

“你知道我会去找你，是吗？”

史蒂夫盯着自己无名指上简单的戒指，那是他从那个时空中带回来最珍贵的东西，也是这一辈子最珍贵回忆的存在证明，“……什么时候出发？”

“还没那么快。”这回轮到巴基笑了，他看到了史蒂夫脸上一闪而过的诧异。

“我也还有未完成的任务。”

 

**

 

在史蒂夫消失片刻后，巴基摸了摸手环。现在还不是按下的时候。

他开始回忆，刚回到终结之战后的史蒂夫，看到年轻的自己是什么表情。他记得每一个瞬间，哪怕他的脑子曾经被九头蛇弄坏了，有时候不太灵光，但他仍然记得这一切。

……

可那时他还有些未完成的任务：那个时候的史蒂夫已经很老、很虚弱，他需要帮助山姆度过最开始的一段过渡期。他需要弥补过去的某些错误。他需要——

在最后那段时光，史蒂夫会静静地看着他，仿佛透过自己的脸，在追寻另一个谁。但年轻的巴基从来不问——他担心自己即将会去的，并不是自己想象中的时空。而史蒂夫也从来不说——尽管他会怀念那个和他走过了半辈子的老情人。有些事情心照不宣，那是属于他们的默契。

无论他们来自哪个不合时宜的年代。

然后，他和山姆将一手操办第一代美国队长的葬礼。年轻的他和年迈的史蒂夫一同选择了最后的地点，那是自己作为史蒂夫·罗杰斯最亲近与信任的人的任务，巴基需要去完成这一切。于是他亲眼见证所有人为失去史蒂夫·罗杰斯而哭泣，他也亲手参与埋葬史蒂夫·罗杰斯的仪式。

“你就这样走？”山姆收起黑色的伞，眼睛有些红。他是个经历过不少风浪的男人了，但失去美国队长对于他来说，还是影响很大。况且他的另一个战友，也即将踏上时空旅行。

“等我换一身衣服。”巴基指了指自己的黑色礼服，“我就这么过去，他一眼就会知道。”

山姆叹了口气，有些东西他早有预感，但临近发生，他仍然没有做好最周全的准备。他现在是新的美国队长，尽管他仍然不能完全适应史蒂夫离开他们的事实。

 

巴基很快就换了一身衣服：很简单的T恤长裤，一件遮挡手臂的外套，仿佛是要去哪里度假一样。

“记得替我向他问好。”

“我考虑一下。”巴基眨了眨眼，他站在机器上，摸了摸自己的手环，“我们……5秒后见。”

……

现在他也回来了。

“怎么你也变得那么老。”山姆抹了抹眼睛，有些无奈地笑了，“你干什么去了。”

年迈的巴基露出笑容。他慢慢走下那台机器，找了个地方坐下。

“……我收拾好了行李，还去了趟银行。最后我打扫好了房子，确保那个房间只能被一个叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯的男人租下。”

然后他抬起自己的手，露出那个和史蒂夫手上一模一样的、简单的戒指。

“我还帮你找到——那个你一直耿耿于怀的问题答案。”

 

**

 

“I'm with you till the end of the line.”

他终于陪史蒂夫走到了最后。

 

【END】

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * 关于平行时空的BUG，别问，问就是我偷了时间宝石


End file.
